


everyone sees the way that soul and maka love each other, except themselves

by theseusrambles



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, PLEASE dont read this i hate it im just thinking about them, maka be like: soul isnt in love with me bc my dad isnt gay, oblivious idiots, soul and maka are the only ones who dont understand theyre in love, soul is oblivious to his own feelings, they are oblivious dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseusrambles/pseuds/theseusrambles
Summary: everyone sees their love within a few moments of being around them. theyre both too stubbornly oblivious to realize it.-please dont read this it kinda sucks but they give me Feelings. also im sorry for adding the obvious hints at spirit/stein yall i cant stop thinking about them.-yes, i am writing a soul eater fic in 2020 smh
Relationships: (heavily implied) - Relationship, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	everyone sees the way that soul and maka love each other, except themselves

Everything he does means I love you. He doesn’t know if she knows it, didn’t even realize it himself for a long time. 

When he sends her something funny saying something like “this reminded me of you,” it’s an I love you.

When he transforms back after a fight and he keeps his hand gripping hers for a second too long in reassurance, that means I love you as well.

When he picks up boba tea on his way home even though he hates it, when he doodles music notes on her work knowing she won’t understand the sound of what he writes, when he laughs at the television when they watch together and he glances to see her reaction because her opinion matters. When he did stupid things to make her laugh when she was sad, when he’d whine about her stealing his food but he’d shift the plate her way, and how he’d hum melodies he’d been composing sometimes when they were half asleep on the couch with her head on his chest. It was all love. All of it, all the millions of small gestures meant the same thing. I love you.

Congratulations to Soul Eater Evans, because he was officially the (second) last person to know he was in love with Maka.

-

Death knew first, because obviously he did. He was a god for fucksake, and he had seen it happen countless times, throughout plenty of different partnerships.

-

Blackstar knew next and was delighted the moment he met Soul because, “holy shit I can’t wait to tell everyone at your wedding that I called it!”

Maka and Soul had awkwardly laughed that one off.

-

Spirit had his suspicions since the day he met Soul that there could be something, but never once did it cross his mind that it may actually be  _ love. _ Not, of course, until he was sitting with Lord Death and watching them fight a kishin through a mirror, and Soul _ looked  _ at Maka, really looked at her, with his gaze full of admiration and fondness, a look that said  _ that is my partner and she is the best Meister in the world. _

This alone, didn’t mean he loved her, perhaps he was just appreciating her power. No, Spirit wasn’t that stupid, he knew that gaze much too well, sure he had made the same face countless times in his youth. That was love, pure adoration, and unless Maka did something horrendous to him to mess up their partnership, Spirit would have to learn to deal with him for the rest of his life. And because Maka wasn’t a bad person (or mentally unstable to the point that other people had been), he was going to be stuck with that brat of a boy forever. How fun.

-

Death the Kid wasn’t stupid, and the minute he saw them fighting through the mirror, he understood. He understood their bond was unlike his and Liz and Patty’s. Unlike Blackstar and Tsubaki’s. Unlike his father and Spirit’s.

Soul and Maka’s resonance was insanely strong, to the point where every single thought and emotion was perfectly aligned, although both Weapon and Meister were so different. He liked watching them fight, he liked the symmetry of their wavelengths.

But how in the hell did Maka not understand the way Soul felt? How was she so oblivious to the fact that her affection was reciprocated? Kid did not understand how blind and stupid love could really be.

-

Stein knew to some extent from the moment he rolled out of his building on his chair and fell. As he scrutinized them and their wavelengths, he saw just how compatible they were. Oh, this would be interesting.

But it wasn’t until later on in the fight that he realized just  _ how much  _ he had underestimated their bond. 

As their souls fully resonated and he looked on, he was pretty sure for a half-second he couldn’t move.

In only one other instance had he experienced such incredible raw talent between a weapon and meister, and hell, even that was different because this time he was watching rather than experiencing firsthand. (was that bragging? Who cares).

But, he lost about a second thinking, and so he wasn’t able to block them fully and they cracked his glasses, his brain still fuzzy and muddled, and the only thing he could think as he deflected and almost got glass in his eye was,  _ oh fuck, please don’t say he’s watching this _ .

-

Crona knew. To almost everyone it was a ‘I knew they were in love at first sight’, but it took Crona a little longer.

They would have realized it the moment Soul jumped in front of their blade to save Maka, but they weren’t there at all and Ragnarok was in control so when they were back in their headspace, they couldn’t remember much. Only the way the gray-haired boy jumped in to save his meister. He loved her. They hoped that boy was okay.

-

Maka had always had her suspicions (hopes) that Soul was in love with her.

Ironically, the same fight that Crona learned that Soul loved her, was the one where Maka got misled to believe otherwise.

There was always a way he’d look at her, he’d look at her as if she were the world, or maybe even more important than the entire universe.

And then she was holding him in her arms as he was losing consciousness and she wished she had told him she loved him.

And Dr. Stein and her father jumped in to save them, and she clung to Soul and watched them fight.

And there it was: the very same look Soul would give her, but this time in her papa’s eyes looking at the insane doctor. Oh, oh she felt stupid.

That look must mean admiration and appreciation, that’s all. She felt so silly for ever thinking that it meant love.

-

It took Soul so long to find out, it would only make sense if he had a huge, shocking revelation when the stakes were high. That didn’t happen.

It was almost underwhelming. He was making dinner in the kitchen, as Maka turned the television on so they could watch something and eat together. 

“Soul, where did you put the remote?” she had called from her place on the couch, and he had looked back towards her and a thought passed in his mind that oh, he wanted to live like this forever.

Oh.  _ oh.  _ He loved her.

That…. Made a lot of sense actually.

It explained a lot.

“I dunno.” he shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t need to tell her then. He knew she wasn’t going anywhere for a long time. And if she did, he would be undoubtedly by her side.


End file.
